après la guerre
by utchiwa79
Summary: Harry a survécu, il a gagné comme tout le monde l'attendait seleument il a changé et tout le monde l'abandonne, le seul qui lui tendra la main sera son ennemi juré yaoi Harry draco


Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui

_**Après la guerre**_

La guerre a enfin pris fin, comme tout le monde l'espérait Harry en est sortie vainqueur pas tout à fait indemne car il est quand même resté presque un moi entier à l'infirmerie, en même temps ça ne le change pas vraiment de ses années précédentes à Poudlard. Bien sûr quand il en est sortie il a été ovationné, adulé de tous, il est devenu un fantasme ambulant convoité par autant d'hommes que de femmes, pourtant il en est sortie changer, sûrement du au fait qu'il a frôler une fois de plus la mort de trop prêt.

Tout le monde le veux mais personne ne le connais vraiment, tout le monde veux l'approcher mais personne ne se soucis vraiment de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Pour lui tout a changé, même ses plus proches amis lui sont devenus étrangers. Tout d'abord ils se sont enfin mis en couple, depuis le temps fallait s'y attendre, mais le problème c'est qu'ils ont vu de leurs yeux la puissance dont il pouvait être capable. Si pendant des années ils s'étaient senti protégés par leur meilleur ami, maintenant ils en avaient peur. Ils avaient enfin compris que malgré tout leurs efforts jamais ils ne seraient capable d'atteindre un tel niveau en tant que sorcier. Ils ont vu son meilleur côté mais aussi son côté le plus sombre. Celui qui lui a permis au final de battre le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps. Ils l'ont vu prendre plaisir à tuer ses ennemis, à massacrer sans vergogne tout ceux qui depuis le jour de sa naissance s'étaient donnés comme but de détruire sa vie, de le tuer, de le torturer. Aucun d'eux n'a vraiment compris que dans chaque être humains il y a une part d'ombre, et que tout autant que la part de lumière qui nous habite tous elle est essentiel, qu'il faut juste apprendre à concilier les deux, à vivre avec. Harry lui l'avait compris, bataille après bataille, il savait que si il ne laissait pas cette part entrer en lui, il ne serait pas capable de faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Car après tout toute la communauté magique avait placé en lui des espoirs bien trop grand pour ces frêles épaules. Il savait ce que chacun attendait de lui, et il savait aussi que la majorité ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il survive à ce combat mais que pour tous le principal était juste que Voldemort meurt avec lui. Que tous puissent enfin tourner la page la plus sombre de leur histoire. Cette page ou trop de sang avait coulé, ou trop de sorciers étaient tombés.

Au fond la seule constante qui était resté dans sa vie s'était Draco. Leurs relations n'avaient pas changé, ils continuaient à s'envoyer n'importe quel sortilège au détour d'un couloir juste pour faire chier l'autre. Harry se demandait souvent comment ça se passerait une fois l'école terminée, une fois qu'il n'aurait plus son ennemi juré pour le divertir, le seul qui ne le craignait pas, le seul qui le voyait toujours comme le gamin qu'il était en première année. C'était leur dernière année, la rentrée était passé depuis un mois, et franchement il en avait marre de devoir échapper aux minettes qui essayaient par tout les moyens de l'avoir dans leur lit, et les garçons n'étaient pas en reste, alors il longeait les murs, le long des couloirs sombres, seul, trop souvent seul.

Ça avait été un sacré changement, alors qu'il avait enfin atteint sa majorité de ne même pas passer quelques jours au terrier ou Molly l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait une fois de plus répété qu'il était trop maigre. Oui tout avait changé, sauf Draco. Il le savait, il ne parvenait même plus à sourire, il était blasé et attiré par tout ce qui avant n'avait aucune importance. Maintenant il enviait les Serpentards, il savait qu'eux étaient libre d'accueillir cette part d'ombre en eux sans pour autant devenir un sorcier qui désire tuer tout le monde, bon pas tous dirons nous, il avait envie de côtoyer de plus prêt ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleuré pendant toute cette guerre. Il le désirait au plus profond de lui, mais se voyait très mal allez voir le nouveau directeur de l'école, Sévrus Rogue, et lui dire coucou y aurait moyen de changer de maison juste pour la dernière année, après tout vous me devez bien ça grâce à moi vous êtes toujours vivant. Hé oui malgré sa notoriété toujours grandissante, malgré l'immense pouvoir qui coulait en lui, Harry restait Harry, tout simplement. Seulement il ne savait pas non plus à quel point les courageux Gryfondors le craignaient et voyaient en lui une pale copie plus jeune du mage qu'il avait vaincu quelques mois plus tôt.

Alors qu'il avait encore passé un repas isolé de tous, il se rendait d'un pas nonchalant vers sa salle commune, une fois le tableau de la grosse de la dame passée, à quelques marches de ces camarades, il les a entendu, tous, exprimer leurs divers craintes à son égard, craindre pour leurs propres sécurités, expliquer la peur qu'ils éprouvaient vis à vis de son changement de comportement. Il savait que les deux amis qui l'avaient suivit jusqu'à la guerre étaient présent, il espérait encore qu'un d'eux prennent sa défense, malgré leurs dire, il avait gardé une part d'innocence. Les derniers vestiges de son cœur venait de tomber, venait de se briser silencieusement alors qu'il réalisait enfin que dorénavant il était seul, qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour croire en lui. Eux qui avaient tellement cru en lui, eux qui l'avaient porté à bout de bras face à cette guerre, eux pour qui il avait représenté le dernier espoir, la dernière lumière dans leurs ténèbres, voulaient juste se débarrasser de lui, l'oublier, ne plus le voir.

Les mots du choipeaux magique lui revinrent en mémoire, « je maintiens ma décision tu aurais tout autant ta place chez les Serpentards ». Il ferma les yeux s'imagina un instant quelle aurait été sa destiné si il avait suivit cette voix. Si seulement il n'avait pas rencontré Ron, si il n'avait pas décidé qu'ils seraient amis, il regrettait sa décision, ou du moins il aurait voulu la regretter, une larme s'écoula lentement sur sa joue, roula emmenant avec elle le poids immense qui s'était depuis trop longtemps accumulé dans son cœur. C'était sa goutte d'eau celle de trop, celle qui définitivement brisait ses espoirs et ses rêves que tout aurait pu redevenir à la normal, comme avant. Il grimpa les dernières marches, traversa la salle sans accorder un regard à ses camarades, fila dans son dortoir, ouvrit sa malle et y empila ses affaires. Il déposa tous se qui lui appartenait sur son lit, il s'assit un instant, la tête entre les mains, un flot de pensées le traversa. Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça, pour mériter cette vie de merde qui lui collait au basque depuis sa plus tendre enfance. N'avait il pas assez souffert, n'avait il pas déjà tout perdu, fallait il qu'il continue à souffrir pour que les autres puissent vire, ne pourrait il pas lui aussi connaître le bonheur ne serait ce que quelques instants, un cour instant, juste une fois. Maintenant le château qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison le rejetait, il n'avait plus rien. Il pris ce qu'il possédait et traversa comme quelques minutes plus tôt la salle emplis de jeunes gens, sans un regard en arrière il franchit pour la dernière fois la salle qui avait connu ses éclats de rires, ainsi que ses larmes, ses soirées ou il s'était laissé aller dans ce fauteuil au coin de la cheminée, il décida à cet instant que tout ces souvenirs y resteraient aussi. Grâce à un sort de lévitation il n'eut aucun mal à transporter sa malle dans les longs couloirs du château. C'est bien entendu à ce moment qu'il tomba sur le préfet en chef des serpentards.

- Hé bien, hé bien Potter, se promener seul dans les couloirs alors que le couvre feu est passé je dirais que ça vaut moins cinquante points pour Grifondors.

- Malfoy c'est pas le moment.

- On dirait qu'on a eu une salle journée Potter.

- Une salle journée qui commence à durer longtemps, alors si tu veux bien je vais continuer ma route.

- Et tu comptes allez ou comme ça, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu traines cette malle. Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire le plaisir et l'immense joie de partir de Poudlard, afin que je puisse profiter en paix de cette dernière année.

- Je suppose que c'est normal, après tout tu me détestes, peut être que je devrais vraiment partir au lieu d'aller me cacher misérablement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Potter?

- Rien laisses moi s'il te plait.

- Attends une minute, ou tu vas?

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je vais dormir dans la salle sur demande, vu qu'il paraît que je suis devenu dangereux et incontrôlable.

- De quoi?

- Laisses tomber Malfoy.

- Alors là tu vois le jour où je ferais ce que tu me diras il me poussera une barbe de la taille de celle de Dumbeldore. Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ou je retire tous les points qu'il reste à ta maison.

- Fais ce que tu veux ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir alors s'il te plait laisses moi passer.

- Hors de question en plus tu deviens poli envers moi, non pas que je ne sois pas ravi que tu es enfin reconnu ma supériorité mais qu'est ce que tu veux je suis curieux de nature alors suis moi et pas de discussion.

Draco Malfoy, malgré ses aires froids et Bourges de fils à papa bourré de frics, était assez inquiet. Ba oui d'abord son ennemi juré et lui venait d'échanger plus de trois phrases sans qu'aucun sortilèges ne soit lancé, en plus le même ennemi juré le suivait sans discuter, et docilement en plus, là y avait forcément un problème, et non pas qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour Harry, en tout cas il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas, mais il était surtout inquiet car Harry était le seul qui ne le craignait pas, il était le seul qui lui faisait face, et qui ne pliait jamais, il était le seul qui ne s'était jamais laissé intimider par le prestigieux nom de sa famille.

Harry était son ennemi et il avait intérêt à le rester, rien ne devait changer. A cette heure les salles de cours étaient toutes vides, alors il en choisit une au hasard, l'ouvrit et poussa Harry à y rentrer. Ils étaient là tout les deux dans la pénombre de la nuit, dans une salle à peine éclairé par les rayons de la lune qui arrivait tant bien que mal à percer à travers les fenêtres.

Ils se jaugeaient silencieusement, attendant de voir lequel des deux aller prononcer la première parole. Draco pouvait percevoir le voile de tristesse qui entourait son camarade, il l'avait vu depuis que la guerre était fini, il avait remarqué tout les changements subtils qui faisait que le brun était différent. Plus d'une fois il s'était senti étrangement attiré vers ce nouveau Harry, plus sombre que jamais, mais aussi plus seul, plus triste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pourrait toujours prétendre que ce n'était que de la curiosité mais il savait qu'au fond de lui c'était autre chose, une chose plus profonde, plus mystérieuse qui souvent le laissé éveillé de longue heures alors qu'il aurait du dormir.

Lui aussi avait changé pendant la guerre, il avait changé de camps, devenant un traitre pour beaucoup, un traitre certes mais au moins lui était toujours en vie et libre, malgré toutes leurs différences il n'avait jamais cru qu'Harry perdrait, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il avait confiance en lui, une confiance qui lui avait permis de survire, de trahir sa famille et son sang, tous les autres étaient morts, son père, sa mère, sa tante, tous, dorénavant il était le seul hériter Malfoy encore en vie. Il s'était bien vite aperçut que son changement de camps ne lui apporterait rien de bon une fois la guerre fini, il était riche, beau, avec beaucoup de propriété mais il était seul.

C'est sûrement cette solitude qui lui avait permis de voir qu'Harry avait changé et que malgré sa notoriété plus personne ne le regardait comme avant. Il trouvait ça écœurant, tout le monde avait été prêt à sacrifier un adolescent de seize ans juste pour continuer de vivre une petite vie tranquille, mais aucun ne s'était soucié de savoir quelle répercussion ça aurait pu avoir sur lui. Même ceux qui se disaient ses amis, même ceux qu'Harry avait finalement fini par prendre pour sa famille, tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos, le laissant désespérément seul, perdu, sans rien d'autre comme acquis, qu'une puissance gagner en tuant et qu'une fortune gagnée par ce que toute sa véritable famille était morte, morte pour lui, ou à cause de lui selon qui on pouvait interroger sur ce sujet.

Il l'avait longuement scruté de loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il avait vu, assisté impuissant à la déchéance du brun sans être capable de lui tendre la main, sans être capable de lancer un sort bien placé à la belette et à sa sang de bourbe de petite copine. Et maintenant ils en étaient là à se regarder dans l'ombre, seuls dans une classe, les deux plus puissants élèves de cette école, le feu et la glace, différents mais similaires, se complétant et sûrement se comprenant mieux que quiconque. Trop jeunes pour avoir vu tant de souffrance mais toujours debout n'étant plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils avaient pu être. Enfin Harry se décida à parler.

- Bon je peux savoir pourquoi on se retrouve dans une salle de classe au milieux de la nuit.

- A toi de me le dire Potter, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais, hein pourquoi t'en à rien à foutre de moi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de me jeter un maximum de sorts dans un minimum de temps?

- C'est certainement pour cette raison que j'attends que tu me dises enfin ce qui ce passe et je te signal et tu es toujours intact que je n'ai pas sorti ma baguette, donc par conséquent je n'ai jeté aucun sort.

- Ça ne change rien, tu me hais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais.

- Peut être parce que je suis le seul qui est prêt à técouter. Ou encore parce que je suis le seul à être encore capable de me dresser face à toi sans trembler, ou le seul qui n'essaye pas d'avoir le héros de cette guerre dans mon lit en utilisant un quelconque filtre d'amour ou je ne sais quoi encore. Pour moi tu restes juste Potter.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi?

- La bonne question serait plutôt pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi?

- J'en sais rien, mais ils ont tous peurs, ils craignent tous que je finisse par les tuer ou faire je ne sais quoi de terrible.

- Tout le monde n'a pas peur, Potter, beaucoup se sont juste rendu compte qu'au final tu n'es pas meilleur qu'un autre, qu'en temps de guerre tu es capable des même atrocités que ceux que tu as combattus, et beaucoup se sont juste enfin aperçut de la puissance que tu avais réellement en toi, quand tu ne te retenais pas.

- Hé toi ça ne te fais rien?

- Moi tu te rappelles ou j'ai grandis, crois moi tu es très loin de m'effrayer, j'en ai vu d'autres et des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, alors non tu ne m'effrayes pas.

- Je comprends plus rien, j'ai fais tout ce que tout le monde attendais de moi et maintenant il y a tout ceux qui ne veulent que mon cul et tout les autres qui me regardent comme un monstre, mais j'ai réussis non, j'ai bien fais, je l'ai tué, et qu'est ce que ça m'a rapporté, mes amis me craignent, c'est comme si j'avais perdu la famille que je m'étais construite, j'ai gagné mais j'ai plus rien, ils ne veulent même plus de moi dans ma propre maison.

- Ils t'ont chassé de ta maison?

- Pas vraiment, en fait ils n'ont même pas eu le courage de me le dire en face, je les ai entendu, c'est tout.

- Tu crois que d'aller ce réfugier dans la salle sur demande ça va résoudre les choses?

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, hein, ou est ce que tu veux que j'aille, que je retourne dans la maison de Sirius, ma maison, seul encore une fois.

Draco comprenait, mieux que personne, mais il ne savait pas comment faire, les mots gentils, réconforter les autres tout ça, il n'avait jamais su comment le faire, il n'avait jamais appris, l'amour n'était pas enseigné dans le manoir Malfoy, au contraire la seule chose qu'il avait appris c'était la terreur, la douleur, la méfiance. Pourtant cette fois juste cette fois il avait voulu faire quelques choses, un geste, une action, emplis de gentillesse et de bonté, sans arrière pensée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit envers lui, envers ce brun, envers celui avec qui il se battait depuis sa première année, plus par principe que par aversion. Il lui a tendu la main l'invitant à dormir dans sa chambre, chambre qu'il avait pour lui seul depuis qu'il était préfet en chef, lui expliquant qu'il trouverait une solution le lendemain, ensemble.

- Tu cherches pas à me tuer pendant la nuit hein.

- Arrêtes tes conneries, et viens avant que ma gentillesse ne s'estompe pour de bon.

- Malfoy, merci.

- Ouais, ba on va pas en faire tout un plat.

C'est ainsi que Draco et Harry, qui soulignons ne s'appelle toujours pas par le prénom, partirent ensemble, semblant hésitant sur la marche à suivre, vers la chambre du blond. Harry fut stupéfait par la beauté de cette chambre, tout était très raffiné, délicat, à l'image du blond. Un immense lit trônait au centre de la pièce, paraît de drap en soie, une armoire en chêne d'une taille démesuré, que l'on aurait pu comparer à un dressing, un miroir orné d'or fin, un fauteuil en cuir blanc longé un des murs au couleur de Sérpentard, une porte donnait accès à une salle de bain privé, qui était tout aussi raffiné que la chambre. Draco expliqua à Harry qu'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain, et qu'il pourrait dormir sur le fauteuil. Il lui prépara une fine couverture et alluma un feu dans la cheminé. Aucun d'eux ne prononça plus un mot, chacun alla se coucher, réconforté par la présence de l'autre, même si bien entendu aucun des deux ne l'admettrais à moins d'être soumis à une torture intense.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla étrangement reposé, mais légèrement désorienté, avant de se souvenirs des événements de la nuit. Il était encore tôt, Draco dormait encore, et pour la première fois Harry put contempler le prince des Serpentards apaisés, ses traits fins donnaient envie d'être caresser, sa peau blanche d'être embrasser, il avait l'aire si fragile qu'on aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger. Alors là à ce moment même de sa réfléction Harry passa de étrangement reposé à je me file des baffes mentales pour oser ne serait ce que penser que Draco est fragile, et qu'il avait eu envie de le caresser, alors là ça devenait très étrange. Du coup Harry se dit que non il ne devait pas être vraiment réveiller, il referma alors les yeux sans voir le sourire qu'esquisser son nouveau compagnon de chambre qui avait parfaitement senti son regard posé sur lui. Une heure plus tard tout les deux décidèrent de se lever, après un tour dans la salle bain (non pas tout les deux en même temps) avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation.

- Bon Potter, il faut qu'on décide ce que tu vas faire. Tu ne peux décemment pas vivre dans la salle sur demande, surtout que beaucoup connaissent son existence. Tu ne peux pas non plus rester avec ces crétins de Gryfondors.

- Ah ouais et tu veux que je fasse quoi alors? J'aurais du écouter ce foutu choipeaux magique en première année.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes.

- C'est rien, c'est juste que quand le choipeaux à choisi pour ma maison , disons que j'avais plus ou moins le choix.

- Quel choix?

- Serpentard ou Gryfondor.

- Quoi et tu me balances ça comme ça alors que j'ai même pas bu un café, décidément Potter tu veux m'achever.

- C'est pas drôle Malfoy, et tu sais quoi tu pourrais peut être m'appeler Harry, ça changerai un peu.

- C'est de mieux en mieux ça, bon une chose à la fois, d'abord si tu avais le choix tu peux changer de maison, et tu le serais sûrement si tu avais pris la peine de lire le règlement de l'école.

- Mais bien sûr et je vais sûrement aller dans la maison ou j'ai tué les parents de certains élèves, je vais être vachement bien accueilli.

- Je te rappelle que j'étais à tes côtés pendant cette guerre et que ça m'empêche pas de continuer à te jeter des sorts, et puis tout ceux qui étaient à tes côtés te tournent le dos donc tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Je vais me sentir vachement en sécurité dans les dortoirs.

- T'écoutes rien, je t'ai dis que tu allais changer de maison, pas que j'allais te laisser vivre au milieux de ceux qui n'auront aucun scrupule à te tuer pendant que tu dors.

- Heu je comprends rien, là.

- Tu sais heureusement que t'es plutôt balaise parce que t'es pas une flèche non plus.

- Hé Malfoy j'te permet pas de m'insulter alors que j'ai pas encore mangé.

- Bon on va allez voir Rogue, tu vas changer de maison et tu vas t'installer dans ma chambre.

- Mais bien sûr, comme si on allait se supporter bien longtemps.

- C'est ça ou tu t'installes dans la salle sur demande, qui est fréquemment utiliser par les couples en manque d'intimité. Donc tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, et si quelqu'un doit te tuer ça sera moi, aucun autre Sérpentard.

- Alors là je t'avoue que je me sens vachement rassuré.

- T'es pas mort, et t'as passé la nuit ici, non, bon alors fais pas de caprice, monsieur Potter.

- OK, mais c'est bizarre quand même, tu trouves pas.

- On va éviter d'en parler.

C'est donc en silence que les deux jeunes adolescents allèrent ensemble sous le regard ébahi de chaque Gryfondor, Serpentards, enfin de tout le monde qui pouvait croiser leur chemin, prendre leur premier repas de la journée. Après un petit déjeuner, ou on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tellement la salle était devenue silencieuse dès leur arrivé, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau du nouveau directeur Sevrus Rogue, à qui Draco expliqua la situation, malgré la rigueur du nouveau directeur, ce dernier accepta surtout parce que la demande émanait de son filleul.

Harry atterri donc à Serpentard, une fois le choque du au changement de couleur de son uniforme, ba oui quand même, il se présenta à la vue de tous, sous le regard satisfait de son nouveau compagnon de chambre. Contre toute attente, leur cohabitation se déroulait plutôt bien. Il est évident que l'entente entre les deux maisons , si elle était déjà, comment dire pas au beau fixe, se révéla après cette aventure carrément exécrable. Du coup tout les coups étaient permis, du plus léger au pires crasses qui pouvaient leurs passer par la tête.

Étrangement Harry n'était plus le bienvenue chez les Gryfondors mais il n'aurait fallut sous aucun prétexte qu'il pactise avec l'ennemi. Cela faisait presque un mois que les deux anciens ennemis vivaient ensemble, partageant la même chambre, la même salle de bain, allant ensemble prendre leurs repas, suivant le même trajet pour se rendre en cours. Chacun pouvait se rendre compte de l'épanouissement d'Harry, il semblait bien, il retrouvait le sourire, il acceptait enfin cette part sombre qui en faisait trembler plus d'un. Il n'était jamais en reste quand il s'agissait de jouer un sale tour à un de ses anciens compagnons. Pour le moment il restait réservé face au sort de ses deux anciens amis, ceux avec qui il avait passé tant d'étape, ceux avec qui il avait vu tant d'horreur, il se contentait de les regarder lancer eux aussi des sorts à ses nouveaux compagnons. Contre toute attente les Serpentards le deffendérent comme si il avait toujours était l'un des leurs, après le choc il s'était retrouvé uni, groupé face aux autres.

Les premières vacances approchaient, Harry s'interrogeait, pendant longtemps il avait passé ses vacances dans la famille de Ron, mais cette année était différente, il le savait, il n'avait aucune envie envie de rentrer chez lui, aucune envie de se retrouver seul mais il se doutait que Draco lui partirait, qu'il rentrerait chez lui, car même si il n'avait aucune famille qui l'attendait il était dorénavant à la tête d'un empire que le ministère n'avait pu lui retirer à cause de son implication dans la guerre, il devrait sans doute partir arranger des affaires, et sûrement que son parrain lui tiendrait compagnie pour Halloween. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était rapprocher, mais de là à les définir d'amis, il y avait encore une marge. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, enroulé dans un flot d'interrogations, si profondément qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que Draco était rentré de sa dernière ronde de la journée. Il était allongé dans un lit qui était maintenant sien, Draco avait fait des concessions pour le mettre à l'aise, réduisant par la même son espace personnel, privé. Il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup, il avait même fini par réaliser qu'au final il ne le haïssait pas, qu'il s'était juste habitué à leur relation pendant toutes ses années, que c'était ce qui l'avait maintenu à flot, ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer aux heures les plus sombres, oui c'était indéniable, il lui devait beaucoup, alors il n'allait pas l'embêter avec ses idées sombres de rester seul à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Encore un côté Gryfondor bien encré en lui, mais un côté que le blond trouvait mignon, à n'en pas douter. Il se trouvait donc là dans son lit vêtu d'un bas de pyjama qui arborait fièrement les couleurs de sa nouvelle maison, le torse encore ruisselant de goute d'eau, une serviette sur la tête couvrant partiellement son visage, complètement étranger au regard qui ne se gênait pas pour détailler chaque parcelle de cette peau nue. La voix de Draco le fit légèrement sursauter.

- Alors Harry encore perdue dans tes pensées, j'espère au moins que tu cherches la meilleur façon d'énerver certains crétins de Gryfondor avant qu'ils ne partent en vacances?

- Bof pas besoin je leur suis tellement supérieur que ça serait juste m'abaisser à leur niveau.

- T'as pas tord.

- Je sais mais ça fait toujours du bien de l'entendre.

- Y a pas à dire je commence vraiment à déteindre sur toi.

- Ça aussi je sais.

- Je viens de retirer deux cents points à Gryfondor.

- C'est vrai, et dis moi qui a eu l'audace de s'en prendre à sa majesté.

- La belette et sa copine qui allait mine de rien s'envoyer en l'aire dans une salle de classe.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir leurs têtes tiens.

- Un jour je penserai à faire des photos tiens et je les afficherai sur un beau tableau on appellerai ça le tableau de la honte.

- Pas mal comme idée.

- Je sais. J'ai toujours de très brillantes idées.

- Et t'es surtout super modeste en plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux c'est une seconde nature chez moi. Dis moi maintenant que tu es majeur tu comptes faire quoi pendant les vacances?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi, la solitude je crois que j'ai assez donné, alors je crois que je vais rester là finalement.

- Tu es sûr, tu as de l'argent, personne pour te restreindre et toi tu veux rester ici.

- Ouais je sais mais à quoi ça sert d'avoir de l'argent si tu n'as personne avec qui en profiter.

La pertinence de ses mots frappèrent Draco en plein cœur. Lui aussi avait de l'argent sans avoir personne avec qui en profiter. Chacun alla se coucher méditant sur les mots qu'ils avaient échangé. Ils avaient appris à se dire ce qu'ils pensaient, ils se voyaient différemment, apprenaient à s'apprivoiser, à laisser derrière eux le début de leur relation tumultueuse.

Tous les craignaient, les voyant comme un duo redoutable, de beauté et de force. Maintenant tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient semblable, à quel point ils pouvaient se compléter, enfin tout le monde sauf peut être les principaux intéressés. Ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre pourquoi quand ils ne se voyaient pas ils se cherchaient du regard, ils se protégeaient, sans que l'autre ne soit au courant. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'ils croyaient, mais souvent on préfère fermer les yeux plutôt que se confronter à la réalité.

D'ailleurs Draco ne s'interrogeait même pas sur le fait que depuis le début de l'année il n'avait ramené aucune conquête dans son antre, il ne se sentait même pas en manque de chaire fraîche alors qu'avant pour lui c'était juste in envisageable de passer ne serait ce que deux semaines sans s'envoyer en l'aire avec un être quelconque pour qui de toute façon Draco n'éprouverait rien, et ne se souviendrait même pas de son prénom une fois qu'il l'aurait viré de son lit à coup de sortilège si l'autre avait l'audace de traîner un peu trop.

Harry lui n'avait certes jamais était un chaud lapin comme on dirait plus vulgairement mais il avait lui aussi du faire face aux assauts de sa libido, et pourtant lui non plus ne ressentait pas le besoin d'attirer une jeune fille ou un jeune homme dans son lit.

Les vacances étaient bien là, elles étaient arrivées trop vite pour Harry, comme prévu Draco avait du partir, ayant des affaires à régler, au bout d'à peine deux jours, Draco devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait ferme dans son manoir, ou plutôt il s'ennuyait d'Harry, des tours qu'ils pouvaient jouer ensemble aux autres élèves, du fait de partager sa chambre, de sentir sa présence constante à ses côtés, de ses éclats de rire, qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Les mots du brun ne faisait que résonner alors qu'il arpentait les pièces vides de sa maison, il était là riche à foison mais seul, à cet instant il aurait aimé que le brun soit à ses côtés pour partager ses journées, il lui manquait.

Et du côté de Poudlard s'était à peut prêt le même scénario, Harry ne quittait que rarement sa chambre, se gorgeant de l'odeur du blond omniprésente dans cette pièce et uniquement dans cette pièce. En bref pour eux deux ces deux semaines de vacances s'étaient avérés être les pires de leur vie.

Quand Draco arriva sur le quai de la gare, il fut tout d'abord surpris de constater que le brun l'y attendait, menaçant de sa baguette quiconque qui oserait l'approcher pour lui réclamer un autographe ou un interview. La surprise passa à la joie, contenue bien sûr on parle quand même de Draco, quand il vit Luna se faire projeter par le survivant avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol, alors que cette dernière osait insister pour que le survivant réponde au question pour le journal de son père.

Une fois retrouvait ils ne se quittèrent plus, arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle pour le traditionnel dîner, chacun avait retrouvé le sourire, chacun se sentait bien de pouvoir enfin apprécier cette présence qui malgré eux leur était devenue nécessaire. Leurs vies avaient repris leurs cours, rythmé au grès des divers interactions qui pouvaient se produire au détour d'un couloir. Il n'était plus rare de voir Harry effectuer avec Draco ses rondes nocturnes. C'est ainsi que peux avant les vacances de Noël la confrontations tant redouté de tous arriva.

Comme à leur habitudes, Harry et Draco effectuaient leur ronde, plaisantant sur un sujet quelconque, quand un bruit les interpella. Se montrant alors plus discret afin de prendre sur le fait les abrutis qui osaient défier le règlement, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur Hérmione et Ron adossé à un mur alors que le jeune homme roux était en train de glisser sa main sous la jupe de sa petite amie, afin à n'en pas douter de prendre un cours un peu plus pousser d'anatomie humaine. L'ambiance qui pour les deux Gryfondors était bien partie pour s'embraser retomba si sec à plat. Se retrouvèrent alors quatre adolescents baguettes en main dans un couloir mal éclairé, si les regards pouvaient tuer vous vous doutez bien que ils seraient tous tombé morts mais dans cette série les regard ne tuent pas à ne pas confondre avec le sublime sharingan de Sasuke oups on s'égare là, Harry qui avait jusque là réussit à éviter la confrontation avec ses deux anciens amis, se senti très mal à l'aise face à cette situation, Draco le senti se tendre contre son grès et effectué un pas en arrière. Le blond décida alors de prendre les choses en mains.

- Il faut croire que la dernière fois ne vous a pas suffit, du coup vous me voyez obligé de durcir la sentence, alors voyons qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver.

- C'est bon Malfoy lâche nous.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais vois tu la belette je prends mon rôle très au sérieux.

- Alors dans ce cas explique nous pourquoi tu traines avec toi ce monstre.

- Tu vois j'ai beau chercher les seuls monstres que je peux voir ici sont toi et ton extrême mauvais goût pour les filles. D'ailleurs si ta sang de bourbe de petite copine pouvait remettre sa jupe correctement ça m'éviterait certainement de faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

- Retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy.

- Laisses moi réfléchir, je me doutes que ce mot t'es complétement étranger mais bon fais quand même un effort, heu non je vais rien retirer du tout.

- N'oublie pas que tu étais avec nous il y a quelques mois quand sa chauffait pour tes royales petites fesses.

- Oui je me souviens bien mais je te rassure mon royale postérieur est toujours aussi désirable, et franchement quand on voit comment vous traitez vos alliés je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je ferai un effort alors que votre simple présence m'exaspère.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas mieux que lui au final ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit venu se réfugier dans ta maison pourrie il n'y a que des dégénérés la dedans.

- C'est vrai que vous les Gryfondors, modèles de loyauté et de bravoure vous repasserait pour pouvoir faire la morale à qui que se soit.

- Au moins nous on s'est reconnaître un danger ambulant.

- Si s'était réellement le cas je crois que tu aurais mis fin à ta misérable existence il y a bien longtemps ça m'aurait permis d'éviter le spectacle affligeant au quel tu es en train de te donner.

- C'est vrai que niveau spectacle affligeant avec la famille de dégénéré que tu as, enfin avais, tu en connais un rayon.

- Ça suffit Ron tu dépasses les bornes là.

- Alors monsieur le héros défend la fouine maintenant. En même temps niveau dégénéré toi aussi tu en connais un rayon.

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu répondre les sorts commencèrent à fuser. Hérmione et Ron lancèrent en même temps un sort d'immobilisation directement dirigé sur Draco, Le blond réussit à paré avec un protecto, mais Hérmione étant connu pour sa rapidité enchaîna de suite avec un Lévitacorpus, suivit de Ron qui lui plus en colère par cet échange, ou peut être parce qu'il venait définitivement de lui casser son coup sur la soirée, lança un sort plus dangereux visant clairement à blesser le blond, c'est à cet instant qu'Harry se décida, il se plaça face à ses deux anciens amis, et sans même lever sa baguette lança un expulso qui envoya valser à l'autre bout du couloir les deux Gryfondors qui venaient pour la première fois de goûter au pouvoir qu'ils redoutaient tant. Le brun s'avança d'un pas ferme, fort d'une nouvelle détermination, il s'arrêta à quelques pas des deux formes à terre, et sa voix s'éleva plus claire et plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

C'est la seule et unique fois que je le dis, vous avez peur de moi n'est ce pas, alors écoutez bien, si je vous prend encore une fois à essayer de jeter le moindre sort sur le seul qui à su me tendre la main, je peux vous garantir que vous envierez le sort de Voldemort. Si j'ai le malheur pour vous de vous y reprendre une fois, je peux vous garantir que vous me supplierez de vous achever une fois que je vous aurez mis la main dessus. Je ne représente plus rien pour vous, alors si jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais fais que vous ignorer maintenant considérez vous comme mes ennemies. J'espère pour vous que j'ai été assez claire, et que je n'aurais jamais à revenir sur ce sujet. Sur ce aillez au moins la décence de ne pas infliger aux autres vos misérables ébats. Maintenant dégagez de nos chemins, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que l'on ne vous recroise pas.

Chaque personne à proximité pouvait sentir la puissance qui émanait du jeune homme, des multitudes d'étincelles magiques l'entouraient comme un halo, les deux Gryfondors tremblaient alors que que de son côté le blond était parcouru d'une nouvelle sensation, une envie irrésistible de toucher, de sentir cette puissance, à cet instant il aurait voulu la saisir, prendre le brun, l'allonger à même le sol, retirer ses vêtements superflus et laisser sa langue courir, recueillir, goûter cette magie qui émanait de lui. Là comme ça, au milieux de ce couloir alors que deux être craignaient pour leurs vies, un autre se trouvait particulièrement excité par la vue de ce brun débordant de pouvoir et de virilité. Comme ça Draco trouvait juste Harry beau et particulièrement à son goût, si il n'avait pas la superbe maîtrise du à son sang, il en aurait clairement fait son quatre heure, ou du moins il l'aurait bien recouvert de n'importe quel nourriture juste pour pouvoir découvrir la saveur de ce beau brun. Le brun en question se retourna vers lui, l'aidant à se relever, Harry croyait certainement que le blond était tombé pendant la courte bataille et Draco n'allait pas lui avouer que si il se trouvait au sol c'était uniquement du à l'excitation qui le parcourait, d'ailleurs à cet instant le blond remerciait secrètement Merlin que les robes de sorciers soit si ample car là elle masquait superbement l'érection phénoménal qui se tendait douloureusement dans ce pantalon qui était bien trop serré pour son propre bien.

La ronde s'arrêta là et chacun retrouva son dortoir, le brun s'inquiétait de la réaction de son colocataire alors que ce dernier n'aspirait qu'à une chose plonger sous une douche froide. Arrivez à destination, c'est à dire leur chambre je précise pour ceux qui aurait l'esprit mal placé, Harry entreprit de parler de cette intercaltion avec le blond, mais pour le moment ce dernier était juste dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir, il fila donc sous sa douche et laissa ses mains expertes s'occuper de son petit problème, enfin pas si petit que ça quand même, en imaginant que c'était bel et bien le brun qui lui donnait du plaisir. Une fois cette parenthèse fermée, le blond entendit les craintes et interrogations du brun.

- Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure Draco, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas effrayé j'aurais du me contrôler.

- Je te rassure tout de suite je peux te dire que ce que j'ai ressentis était à mille lieux de la peur, tu peux me croire.

- Hein je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

- C'est rien laisse, tu as bien fait, malheureusement je dois avouer que si j'avais pris leurs sortilèges de pleins fouet j'aurai sûrement fini à l'infirmerie. Alors t'inquiète pas ok tu ne me fais pas peur, c'est claire.

- Heu Ok.

- Bon sur ce on va se coucher car Sévrus à beau être mon parrain si on est en retard demain je peux te garantir qu'il nous loupera pas.

- OK alors bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent se coucher, mais le brun ne quitta pas les rêves du blond de toute la nuit. Il le voyait nu alangui face à lui, suppliant pour que Draco s'occupe de son érection. Il se voyait le lécher avec gourmandise, englober son sexe dressé, et Harry qui gémissait pour plus, Harry qui le suppliait pour qu'il le prenne, pour qu'il s'enfonce en lui, et au moment ou il allait atteindre son objectif le réveil sonna. Par Merlin quel est le crétin qui un jour a bien pu inventer un objet aussi maléfique. ( je me pose souvent la même question )

Ça aurait pu être une journée ou Draco s'éveillait de très mauvaise humeur, si il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de tourner la tête face à l'objet de son fantasme qui s'éveillait doucement à demie nu passant distraitement une main sur son torse finement dessiné. Qu'est ce que Draco aurait aimé être cette main, en plus il était sûr qu'il aurait été bien plus doué, il l'aurait effleuré restant aussi doux qu'une brise d'été, il aurait redessiné chaque contour de se corps qu'il désirait, il en aurait appris chaque point faible, chaque zone sensible, si bien qu'il aurait pu le redessiner les yeux fermés, et il se serait gorgeait de cette vision, de ses gémissements.

Bon là c'était claire Draco avait un problème mais plutôt que de chercher une solution à ce problème il n'avait qu'une envie filer dans le lit de son voisin pour le faire sien. Pour le marquer et ainsi défier quiconque d'oser s'approcher de sa propriété, de son bien le plus précieux, il voulait Harry pas juste sa puissance non il le voulait en entier, il désirait plus que tout découvrir son visage dans la jouissance, il voulait lui donner du plaisir et le garder à tout jamais juste pour lui. Du coup comme la veille il fut bien obligé d'aller soulager une partie de son anatomie avant de commencer sa journée et de mettre en marche un plan, qui forcément serai infaillible foie de Malfoy, pour réussir là ou la majorité de Poudlard avait échoué, mettre le héros survivant dans son lit et surtout l'y garder.

Il restait deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël et donc il lui restait deux semaines pour amener Harry à passer les vacances chez lui et mine de rien l'amadouer pour qu'il accepte ses avances. Il ne s'était que très peu interrogé sur la sexualité de son ami alors que pour lui ça ne lui posait pas réellement de question vu qu'il se savait bi depuis longtemps. Seulement qu'en était il pour Harry, bien sûr il avait su comme tout le monde qu'il était sortie avec Cho Lang ainsi qu'avec la sœur de la belette mais pour le reste le brun s'était toujours montré très réservé sur sa vie sexuelle, ou peut être sur son absence de vie sexuelle. Nan impossible un beau mec comme ça ne pouvait forcément pas être puceau, c'était une évidence, il lui fallait donc enquêter, mais discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du principal intéressé.

Heureusement il lui restait dans ses relations assez de groupies qui se pâmeraient juste pour un regard ou un sourire de sa part, alors il les enverrait enquêter pour lui. Ils se redirent donc tout les deux comme chaque jour prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry sentait Draco distrait et même si la veille il s'était senti rassuré par le discours du blond, même si il n'avait pas vraiment tout compris, il s'inquiétait quand même et espérait que rien ne changerait entre eux. La rencontre des deux Serpentards avec les deux Gryfondors avaient forcément fait le tour de l'établissement et si les Serpentards étaient ravi de la tournure des événements les Gryfondors eux devaient bien avouer que dorénavant le duo infernal ne leur inspirait plus que de la crainte. Du coup plus personne n'osait les défier, tous s'écartaient sur leur passage, personne ne désirait les contrarier et s'attirer ainsi les foudre du sauveur du monde magique. Draco devait avouer que cette situation lui plaisait énormément et Harry n'avait pas l'aire chambouler de lire la peur dans le regards de nombres d'étudiants, ce qui le rassurait également. Il profita du fait que le brun avait un cour sans lui pour lancer ses investigations, et fut ravi de constater que quand les gens ne portent plus une personne dans leur cœur les langues n'ont aucun mal à se délier. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que le brun avait les même penchants sexuelles que lui, d'après les rumeurs Harry ne s'occupait pas du sexe de ses amants, façon de parler, mais de ce qu'il ressentait, et ça c'était un très bon point pour lui.

Draco savait que le brun cherchait sa présence et sa compagnie, c'est donc que forcément il devait l'apprécier, en plus il avait pris sa défense publiquement face à ses deux anciens amis, donc indéniablement Draco marquait des points, surtout qu'il avait pu constater que le brun n'était pas complétement insensible à son charme ou du moins à son corps, en même temps Draco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir il faut dire qu'il était pleinement conscient d'être plus que canon (et pas modeste en plus) alors il décida donc de jouer la carte de la séduction.

Il passa donc une semaine entière à se faire plus beau que d'habitude (si c'était vraiment possible) et à chercher le contact avec le brun. Il laissait un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu sa main caresser doucement la sienne, ou posait sur lui des regards lourd de sens, il s'amusait à utiliser des gestuels plus sexy comme de laisser courir sa langue sur une cuillère ou de prendre plus de plaisir qu'il l'aurait fallu à déguster une glace sous le regard fuyant de son ami. Il distinguait sans peine quelques rougeurs mal dissimulées ou un rituel qui commençait à devenir quotidien de se précipiter dans la salle de bain en commençant la journée, en bref tout se passait relativement bien. Maintenant il restait à faire venir le brun chez lui pour y passer Noël. C'est donc à trois jours des vacances que le blond se décida à lancer une conversation qui lui rappelait une discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois plus tôt.

- Dis Harry qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour les vacances?

- Ba j'ai pas réellement envie de rentrer chez moi, vu que le seul qui m'y attendrait serai Kréatur et que vu la nature de ses cadeaux je ne suis pas sûr de rester en vie pour voir le début de la nouvelle année.

- Me dis pas que tu comptes rester ici pour Noël?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix je te rappelle, pour la seule famille qui me reste leur plus beau cadeau serait certainement de ne plus jamais avoir de mes nouvelles.

- Il pourrait y avoir une autre solution.

- Ha ouais laquelle?

- Tu pourrais venir passer Noël chez moi. Bien sûr ça impliquerait que tu supportes ma majestueuse présence et que tu t'accommodes d'une ou deux visites de notre directeur adoré mais à part ça la nourriture est excellente et la qualité des lits est bien au delà de ce que nous avons à Poudlard.

- Sérieux Draco tu m'invites à venir chez toi pour les vacances?

- En plus d'avoir des problèmes de vues aurais tu aussi des problèmes d'ouïe?

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi.

- Bon alors tu veux bien parce que c'est pas tout mais il faut que je prévienne les elfes de maisons histoire qu'il te prépare une chambre.

- T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas parce que je me doute que tu dois avoir du travail qui t'attends.

- Harry si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bon hé bien alors d'accord et merci.

- Y a pas de quoi après tout je n'oublie pas que tu m'as sauvé d'un séjour forcé à l'infirmerie.

Phase deux réussit décidément il se trouvait vraiment très doué dans son entreprise, maintenant il lui restait à trouver un cadeau, forcément qui dis Noël dis cadeau et qui dis Malfoy dis cadeau qui en jette. C'est ainsi que lors de la dernière sortie au prés au lard Draco prétexta des cadeaux de dernière minute pour fausser compagnie au brun. Il chercha et fini par trouver le trésor qui en tous cas il l'espérait étincellerait le regard de son celui qui avait ravi son cœur, même si il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à se l'avouer.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc prêt de deux heures plus tard et rentrèrent ensemble au château afin de préparer leurs bagages. Harry était impatient de découvrir le célèbre manoir Malfoy, et n'avais de cesse de questionner Draco sur son lieu de résidence. Ce dernier lui était ravi de cette enthousiasme à peine dissimulé du brun pour son foyer. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vraiment considéré le manoir comme un foyer chaleureux et accueillant mais là pour les fêtes de fin d'années il avait envie qu'Harry se sente bien chez lui, il voulait qu'il soit heureux, heureux avec lui, et si ça pouvait se finir dans ses bras, alors qu'il le couvrirait de baiser il serait au comble du bonheur.

Le grand jour arriva enfin et tous furent assez surpris de voir Harry accompagné Draco à la gare et de le voir monter dans le train à sa suite. Tous ses regards posaient sur eux rendaient Harry assez nerveux, du coup au bout d'un moment largement excédé par cet excès d'attentions, il commença sérieusement à s'énerver et fusilla d'un regard noir quiconque oser les regarder d'un peu trop près.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à nous regarder comme ça?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux on peux pas leur en vouloir, ils n'ont certainement pas l'habitude de voir deux bombes sexuelles de si près.

- De quoi?

- Harry Harry au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué et je ne veux en aucun me lancer des fleurs tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament mais on est plutôt pas mal tout les deux tu sais du coup c'est un peu normal qu'on attire les regards, tu crois pas?

- Ouais peut être ba, ils ont qu'à regarder ailleurs ils me soulent à nous mater comme si on été des morceaux de viandes. Si ça continue comme ça on dirait qu'ils vont carrément nous bouffer tout crus.

- T'inquiètes si y a que ça j'te protégerais.

- Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me protège.

- En même temps qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise on est trop beaux pour leur propre bien, t'imagines le nombres qui doit fantasmer sur nos corps de rêves.

- T'es fou ou quoi tu veux que je fasse des cauchemars j'ai aucune envie qu'ils fantasmes sur nous, enfin je veux dire sur moi.

- Stress pas on est bientôt arrivé.

- Ouais ba y a intérêt parce que je vais pas me retenir longtemps et je me sens d'humeur à en envoyer certains valser à travers une fenêtre.

C'est donc prêt de vingt minutes après cette enrichissante conversation que le train arriva enfin en gare, à noter que personne n'est passer par une fenêtre et tout ça parce que Draco avait réussi à s'accaparer l'attention du brun en mangeant une sucette d'une manière plus que subjective. Harry pris d'une soudaine bouffé de chaleur, y a de quoi le comprendre, s'était vu obligé d'enlever son pull-over , notons que nous sommes en plein mois de décembre et que bien sûr ça ne fait absolument pas suspect, histoire de supporter un peu mieux la fin du trajet.

Sur le quai, ils utilisèrent une cheminée pour se rendre au manoir, instantanément Harry fut simplement éblouie par le luxe et le raffinement des lieux, Un immense sapin trônait dans l'entrée couvert de décorations aux couleurs de serpentards, des guirlandes recouvraient la rambarde de l'escalier, il y avait des portes partout, Harry ne savait plus ou poser son regard, tout était trop beau, tellement qu'il osait à peine poser ses mains sur les divers décors qui s'offraient à lui de peur de briser la magie qui envahissait les lieux. Draco quand à lui félicitait mentalement ses elfes de maison pour le travail réalisé, il est vrai que même lui était subjugué par la beauté des lieux et là au milieux de se décor féérique il trouvait Harry encore plus beau qu'il n'avait pu l'être jusqu'à lors. Les elfes en questions se présentèrent et virent saluer le maître de maison ainsi que son convive. Le blond décida de montrer à Harry la chambre dans laquelle il séjournerait, enfin pas plus d'une nuit ou deux si tout se passait bien, et laissa un de ses elfs monter sa valise. Harry était ravi, stupéfait, sa chambre était immense, comme le reste de la demeure, tout avait l'aire précieux même dans la chambre.

- Ouha c'est immense Draco, et vraiment très beau.

- Tu trouves, je n'y prête plus vraiment attention depuis longtemps.

- Vraiment, moi je trouve que ta maison est carrément génial, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

- Moi j'ai déjà vu bien plus beau (oui je sais sous entendu pourris), la chambre d'à côté c'est la mienne, ok, au bout du couloir il y a une salle de bain, cet étage est juste composé des chambres, à l'étage qu'au dessus il y a une bibliothèque ainsi que mon bureau, au rez de chaussé il y a la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon, dehors tu as la piscine couverte et chauffée ainsi qu'un jardin couvert, va ou tu veux fais comme chez toi, aucune partie de la maison ne t'es fermé ok.

- Heu Ok mais t'aurais pas un plan histoire que je me perde pas.

- Sois pas stupide, bon je te laisse t'installer, on se rejoint après.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco laissa son invité s'installer confortablement et alla à son tour poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et remercier ses elfes de maison pour le travail accompli. Au bout d'un heure Draco, parti rejoindre celui qui finirait par devenir son brun, histoire d'être quand même sûr, juste au cas ou, qu'il ne soit pas effectivement perdu.

Il le trouva au pied de l'immense arbre de Noël, à le contempler, il offrait la vision d'un enfant, un enfant émerveillé devant la splendeur que lui offrait ce spectacle. Il essaya de faire un minimum de bruit voulant surprendre son invité. Il arriva donc en douceur et se nicha derrière le brun, il laissa juste son souffle vagabonder le long du coup d'Harry, faisant frissonner se dernier. Harry se retourna et tomba dans le gris, qui lui avait parut si froid pendant des années mais qui a cet instant paraissait animé d'une nouvelle lumière plus chaude, des yeux de son hôte. Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si prêt qu'ils pouvaient clairement sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Harry esquiva un sourire, un sourire qui fit fondre le blond. Draco devait utiliser toute la maîtrise qu'il possédait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, car déjà qu'en temps ordinaire il trouvait que le brun était un véritable appel au viol mais de le savoir chez lui, si proche ça devenait clairement difficile pour lui de calmer ses hormones qui lui hurlaient de lui sauter dessus. Draco dans un élan de tendresse prit Harry par la main et le traina à sa suite.

- Allez viens suis moi, je vais te montrer le jardin.

- OK

Harry se laissa guider, englobé par la chaleur de cette main qui le serrait. A aucun moment il n'essaya de briser cette étreinte. Il le suivit sans discuter, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux du blond, raffermissant un peu plus la prise de ce dernier. Ils passèrent par une allée couverte, et finirent par arriver dans ce fameux jardin. Un jardin de style Japonais, avec une fontaine, des roseaux, des fleurs de lotus, jamais Harry n'avait vu un endroit comparable à celui là. Ce lieux inspirait la paix et la sérénité, le bruit de la fontaine était semblable à une douce cascade et entre les plantes le sol était recouvert de sable fin. Draco se déchaussa et invita Harry à faire de même. Comme un évidence le blond glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle du brun et l'emmena prêt de la fontaine. Il n'y avait rien de réellement magique dans ce lieux, tout ces résultats étaient le fruit d'un dur labeur. C'était sa mère qui l'avait commençait quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant et avant qu'elle n'embrasse à la suite de son père le mal dans ses bras. Par la suite Draco avait continué de l'entretenir, il venait régulièrement s'y réfugier quand la pression devenait trop forte dans la maison ou encore quand les coups pleuvaient un peu trop, c'était son petit coin de paradis et jusqu'à ce jour personne n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de le contempler. Il n'avait encore jamais trouvé une personne assez digne de ce lieux, assez digne de sa beauté, et pourtant quand il avait invité Harry ça lui avait parut comme un évidence, lui seul devait avoir le droit de contempler ce magnifique paysage, lui seul était assez digne de cette beauté pour pouvoir s'y fondre. En voyant la réaction de son camarde il ne regretta pas son choix. Les yeux du brun reflétaient en cet instant une mirade de sensations, une panoplie d'émotion, chose que jamais le blond n'avait pu encore admirer. Il aurait aimé lui dire, le prendre dans ses bras et se laisser aller à ce que son corps lui dicté, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer le brun et se sentait déjà enjoué par le fait qu'a aucun moment le survivant n'avait essayé d'ôter sa main de la sienne, au contraire il sentait clairement son pouce dessiner des cercles invisibles sur le dos de sa main, il sentait qu'Harry ne voulait pas plus que lui briser ce simple contact sommes toute assez intime qui pour la première fois les unissaient.

Ils restèrent là un moment sans s'inquiéter du temps qui s'écoulait, se contentant de contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mots se suffisant à eux même, ils finirent par s'assoir auprès de la fontaine et alors que l'heure du repas approchait Draco proposa au brun de pique niquer sur place. Au début Harry se montra hésitant, il ne désirait en rien troubler l'harmonie de ce lieux puis il fini par se laisser convaincre grâce au doux sourire que lui offrit son ami qui commençait doucement à prendre une place plus importe que quiconque ne l'avait fait jusque là. Harry fut surpris de voir Dobly un elfe de maison qu'il connaissait très bien (pour ceux qui connaissent pas désoler mais je reprend pas toute l'histoire sinon j'en fini plus …) et alors qu'il allait interroger Draco sur sa présence ce dernier lui expliqua que c'était une longue histoire mais que pour faire cours Dobly travaillait maintenant pour lui en tant qu'elfe libre et que ce dernier semblait surtout ravi de l'absence de ses parents au manoir.

Il passèrent donc un agréable moment, échangeant sur des sujets sans importance, et au fond il pouvait juste parler de la pluie et du beau temps il n'en avait rien à faire, la voix de l'autre devenait une douce mélodie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était décidé à arrêter d'entendre. Ils se montraient plus tendre qu'ils ne l'avaient était jusqu'à lors, le blond était satisfait de cette situation mais regrettait juste qu'Harry ne prenne aucune initiative envers lui, il était le seul à chercher sans cesse le contact de cette peau qui pourtant semblait l'appeler et le réclamer. Draco se dit que malgré tout ils avaient le temps et qu'il parviendrait à dompter cet bel apollon à la chevelure ébène. Ils profitèrent encore un peu de ce magnifique jardin et finirent malgré tout par regagner la maison, main dans la main. Draco devait répondre à plusieurs obligations du à sa condition d'héritier, alors Harry en profita pour aller visiter la bibliothèque (hé oui on rigole pas ça lui arrive aussi).

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et quand Draco leva le nez de la pile de dossier qui s'était accumulé il était déjà près de vingt et une heure, se maudissant intérieurement de s'être laisser submerger par son travail, il retrouva le brun assoupi sur un fauteuil un livre à la main. Il le réveilla doucement en déposant tendrement un baiser sur son front, Harry le reconnu instinctivement, et Draco fut frapper par le sourire qu'il lui offrit. Il s'excusa de l'avoir ainsi abandonner et l'invita à le suivre pour aller manger.

Il mangèrent dans une ambiance plutôt détendu, contrastant avec les silences qui s'instauraient quand leurs gestes devenaient un peu trop intime. A la fin du repas Harry fut stupéfait de constater que Draco possédait le dernier cri en matière d'écran plat haute définition(hé ouais même les sorciers peuvent être à la pointe de la technologie). Ils se chamaillèrent pour la forme sur le film qu'ils allaient regarder et au final optèrent pour un film d'action, histoire de rester bien viril quand même, ils s'installèrent donc dans le canapé avec un plateau ou s'accumulait divers sucreries posé sur la table basse. Harry ne savait pas vraiment si il devait se permettre de se rapprocher un peu plus du blond et ainsi de profiter à nouveau de la chaleur qu'il lui avait offert quelques heures plus tôt. Le dit blond tout aussi confus se posait à peut près les même questions. Il opta pour une approche plus douce, installa sur eux une fine couverture et lança le film. Harry se blottissais sous la couverture et alors qu'il était partiellement couvert Draco en profita pour imiter son geste et ainsi à l'abri du moindre regard (ouais je sais c'est con vu qu'ils sont que deux) il laissa ses doigts courir sur la main de son convive.

Ce geste ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une douce caresse, caresse qui fit se couvrir la peau du brun d'un long frisson, à aucun moment ils ne se regardèrent faisant mine d'être intensément plongé dans le film qu'ils avaient choisi. La main du blond entama alors un lent mouvement cherchant à remonter le long du bras d'Harry passant sous la fine couche de laine qu'il avait revêtit. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il ne voulait pas que le brun s'imagine que la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'aire. Harry se sentant détendu s'installa différemment et ainsi offrit à Draco un meilleur angle pour pouvoir le caresser doucement si il en avait envie. Ils se trouvaient plus près qu'au début du film et maintenant le brun répondait par des gestes presque identiques aux caresses du blond. Leurs gestes étaient lent, aucun ne voulait brusquer l'autre, chacun voulait juste profiter de cet instant, de ce moment de douceur qu'ils s'offraient. Draco se laissait enivrer par l'odeur musqué du brun et fini par passer son bras autour de ses épaules afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il laissa ses doigts courir dans cette chevelure indomptable et laissa ses mèches s'entortiller autour de ses doigts. Harry soupira de bien être, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un alors il en profita et vint poser sa tête au creux du coup de son homologue afin de profiter à son tour de son odeur entêtante.

Le film n'avait plus vraiment d'importance (d'ailleurs il en a jamais vraiment eu) d'ailleurs la bande annonce affichant la fin s'était déjà écoulé depuis plusieurs minutes, Draco essayé tant bien que mal de se maîtriser et pour ne pas aller trop vite, et surtout pour se rafraichir les idées avant de ne commettre l'irréparable, il fini par proposer au brun d'aller se coucher. Il était prêt d'une heure du matin quand ils se séparèrent pour aller retrouver leur chambre, en guise de bonne nuit Draco déposa pour la deuxième fois de la journée un tendre baiser sur le front du brun qui le garda un instant contre lui avant de se séparer de cette douce étreinte. Malgré leur rapprochement Harry ne s'attendait pas à de tel démonstration de douceur, il avait cru durant ces dernières semaines que le blond était attiré physiquement par lui mais après cette journée il se demandait si au final il n'était pas juste attiré par sa personne, par tout son être, il essayait de se rappeler si à un moment ou un autre de sa vie il avait déjà ne serait ce qu'effleuré cette sensation auprès des divers partenaires qu'il avait pu avoir, mais il devait admettre que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que dans les bras du blond.

Avant de s'endormir tout deux s'adonnèrent à un plaisir solitaire, salvateur, tout en pensant à leurs voisins de chambre.

Le lendemain, le vingt quatre décembre, Harry se réveilla plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé, profitant au maximum de la douceur de sa couche, il se remémora un instant la soirée de la veille et se leva donc avec un sourire radieux. Avant de quitter sa chambre il vérifia que le cadeau qu'il avait prévu pour Draco était bel et bien en place. Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain et descendit afin d'aller prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Une fois dans les escaliers il reconnu la douce voix du blond et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, la seconde voix appartenait à son directeur, ce dernier essayez en vain de convaincre son filleul de passer la soirée avec lui afin que le plus jeune ne se retrouve pas seul.

- Allez Draco tu ne vas quand même pas passer la soirée de Noël seul chez toi.

- Ou as tu été cherché que je serais seul?

- Hé bien tu m'excuses mais je ne vois personne d'autres que toi ici.

- C'est uniquement parce que mon invité joue à la belle au bois dormant, c'est tout.

- Ho tu as donc prévu de passer la soirée en galante compagnie, et qui donc est l'heureuse élue.

- Décidément parrain tu tires bien vite des conclusions.

- Bon tu craches le morceaux ou je suis obligé de te faire avaler du veritasérum pour connaître la vérité.

- Mais t'es pire qu'un gamin quand tu t'y met.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas du tout tu es juste très curieux, c'est tout.

- Peut être mais ce qui n'empêche que le véritaserum marche très bien tu sais.

- OK OK j'ai invité Harry à passer les vacances avec moi.

- Harry comme Harry Potter?

- T'en connais beaucoup toi des Harry ?

- Effectivement non j'en connais pas d'autres.

- Bon alors si tu veux bien me laisser respirer un peu, j'ai des choses à préparer pour ce soir.

- Tu as l'aire de te donner beaucoup de mal pour lui, est ce que ça cache quelques choses?

- Vois tu très cher parrain bien trop curieux pour son propre bien, il s'avère que je l'apprécie beaucoup, et que j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque, en plus il me semble que nous avons bien le droit de passer un Noël calme.

- Un Noël calme ou un Noël à deux.

- Sévrus ça ne te regarde pas.

Harry touchait par la conversation qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre décida que c'était le moment de sauver le blond des terribles griffes de son cher parrain. Il continua donc sa route et avant d'aller dans la cuisine fit un détour par le salon afin de saluer les deux hommes qui s'y était installé. Alors qu'il saluait le plus vieux d'une poignée de main, et qu'il allait juste dire bonjour au plus jeune ce dernier décida que c'était très loin d'être suffisant il le rattrapa avant qu'Harry n'aille s'engouffrer dans la cuisine, et le tira par la main pour qu'il lui face face. Draco souris timidement à son ami et lui demanda si ce dernier avait bien dormit. Après une réponse affirmative Harry lui signifia qu'il avait une fin de loup et qu'il allait donc manger, alors qu'il allait à nouveau se dérober Draco lui teint la main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire qu'il virait vite fait bien fait son cher parrain et qu'il le rejoindrait rapidement. Les joues légèrement roses, et sous le regard stupéfait de leur directeur Harry parti donc poursuivre sa route alors que le blond était plus que satisfait de son petit effet. Sévrus comprit donc qu'il était en effet de trop et que d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir son filleul avait les choses en mains, il s'éclipsa donc, non sans souhaiter bonne chance à Draco sur la suite des événements.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent la journée à se détendre, jouer aux échéques (je trouve pas que ça détend mais bon dans le film il le font tout le temps) à voler sur leur balais, se lançant dans une bataille de boule de neiges, ils furent obliger de s'arrêter car il faisait plutôt froid alors ils décidèrent d'aller profiter de la piscine chauffée.

Harry qui n'avait pas prévu de maillot de bain (en même temps tout le monde n'a pas de piscine chez lui et en plus au mois de décembre on pense pas vraiment au maillot de bain) s'en fit prêter un par Draco. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le bord de la piscine le blond était déjà dans l'eau en train d'effectuer quelques longueurs. Cette vision d'un Draco en maillot de bain, ses cheveux blond au naturel sans son éternel gel et cette eau ruisselante, s'infiltrant dans chaque port de sa peau, ne fit que réveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie, il s'engouffra donc rapidement dans l'eau, car forcément être en érection en maillot de bain même si c'est un caleçon de bain c'est pas vraiment discret.

Harry s'installa donc, se laissa immerger dans cette eau chaude, avant de laisser choir sur le bord de la piscine. Au début histoire de détendre l'atmosphère ils commencèrent à s'éclabousser, s'amusant à se poursuivre, se chercher, jusqu'à ce que finalement d'un commun accord ils se déclarèrent exéquo et finissent à bout de souffle par se poser tranquillement pour profiter d'un moment de quiétude. Draco vient s'installer aux côtés du brun, reprenant son souffle, l'après midi était déjà bien avancé, si bien que le soleil commençait à décliner.

Le blond profita de ce moment de calme pour se rapprocher du brun, effleurant son corps qui s'électrisait à chaque contact. A ce simple effleurement, la respiration du brun se fit plus forte, et légèrement plus bruyante, mais toujours suffisamment contrôlé. Draco faisait preuve d'une telle douceur qu'Harry ne se sentit pas effrayé à l'idée de répondre à ces gestes par la même douceur. Le blond se positionna alors face au brun, ancrant son regard gris dans l'émeraude de son vis à vis. Il leva une main et du bout des doigts sans se presser redessina les coutours du visage de celui qui hantait ses nuits. Le brun ferma alors les yeux restant tremblant face à ce nouveau contact, alors que Draco laissait son geste continuer et glisser le long de son coup se rapprochant un peu plus, percevant cette chaleur qui lui avait manqué tout au long de la journée. Le brun ne se dérobait pas, il ressentait chaque geste, et ne voulait pas que cette sensation de bien être ne s'efface. Draco voyant les réactions du brun se permis de poursuivre sa route et d'apprendre maintenant les contours de se torse si finement dessiné. Il repassait sur chaque cicatrices vestiges d'une guerre qu'ils voulaient effacer, faisant un peu plus frissonner son homologue. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin, pas encore, il voulait que tout soit parfait, pour cet instant précieux. Pourtant ses lèvres roses l'appelaient ne demandaient qu'à être couvertes des siennes. Ses mains glissaient toujours plus bas finissant par arriver à la lisière du caleçon. A ce stade leurs respirations étaient devenue hachées alors que chacun pouvait clairement sentir l'érection de l'autre, ils ne leurs auraient fallut que quelques frottements même à travers le tissus pour parvenir à leur fin tant ils le désiraient, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir gâcher ce moment ou pour la première fois ils se donneraient du plaisir.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient entrouverte, laissant ainsi une plus grande possibilité à l'aire de passer, Draco était hypnotisée par cette vue, il le voulait, ou au moins juste le goûter, couvrir ses lèvres des siennes juste un instant, il voulait sentir sa chaleur, un cour instant. Il se rapprocha un peu plus collant son torse à celui du brun, ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba sous le charme de ce blondinet qui semblait s'embraser sous son contact. Draco brisa alors les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, tout en maintenant le contact visuel, et en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, il scella alors leurs lèvres sans pour autant approfondir le baiser, juste pour en goûter la saveur, Harry ne se recula pas et passa ses bras autour du coup du blond, ils restèrent comme ça quelques instant, alors que leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se caresser, se frôler.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ce ne fut que pour rester lové l'un contre l'autre conscient de l'érection de chacun mais pourtant sans chercher à aller plus loin. Ils profitaient juste de ce moment de pure délice et essayaient tant bien que mal de résister aux appels criant de leurs corps brûlant de désir. Ils finirent par sortir de la piscine en vue de se préparer pour la soirée qui les attendaient. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre mais avant de se séparer Harry déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Le dit blond était simplement heureux que pour la première fois ce soit Harry qui ai prit l'initiative. Ils allèrent donc se préparer profitant chacun d'une bonne douche afin d'enlever l'odeur du chlore qui émanait de chacun d'eux.

Ils se rejoingnérent vers vingt et une heure dans le salon. Tout deux vêtus de costumes noirs, ils étaient particulièrement élégant, ils semblaient avoir voulu marqué le coup pour cette soirée. Draco proposa un apéritif et ils s'installèrent près du feu afin de profiter de ce verre d'alcool. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, et pourtant l'ambiance était plutôt décontracté, ils semblaient juste plus complice qu'ils n'avaient pu l'être. Dobly (rappelle au cas ou c'est l'elfe de maison) leurs signifia que le dîner était prêt. Ils allèrent donc dans la grande salle à manger, savourèrent un dîner particulièrement bon et finirent par prendre un digestif en retournant dans le salon.

Alors que minuit approchait chacun retourna dans sa chambre chercher le présent qu'ils avaient préparé. Lorsque l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit, ils allèrent au pied du sapin, ils échangèrent chacun un paquet, de petite taille, Alors qu'ils déballaient le cadeau qui était leur, ils furent surpris de constater qu'ils avaient eu la même idée.

Draco avait choisit un anneau représentant un serpent tenant entre ses crocs une émeraude, alors qu'Harry avait choisit un anneau identique représentant également un serpent mais lui sertie d'un saphir. Chaque anneau était magique, ce qu'ils ne savaient lorsqu'ils les avaient acheté c'est qu'à l'origine ils avaient été crée pour être porté par un couple, chaque anneau réagissant à l'autre suivant l'intensité de l'émotion qui traversé son porteur, explication si l'un des deux étaient en danger l'autre anneau avertis son porteur en émettant une légère brûlure et en passant au rouge, mais ils fonctionnaient également pour des choses plus agréables comme si l'un des deux porteur caressait le serpent en ayant des idées plus chaudes à l'esprit l'autre étaient instantanément averti alors que le serpent diffusait une douce et agréable chaleur et que sa pierre s'illuminait. Chacun était ravi et surpris car si ils fonctionnaient réellement cela voulait également dire que les porteurs se portaient un amour sincère et profond. Chacun passa son anneau, ils savaient d'instinct la manière dont ils fonctionnaient, ils voulaient savoir si ce qu'ils ressentaient était bien partagé, Harry caressa son anneau et vis instantanément la réaction sur celui de Draco.

Chacun affichait un sourire radieux, et Draco sentait clairement cette chaleur reconnaissable entre toute partir de son doigt pour se diffuser dans tout son corps. Ce dernier se rapprocha du brun, une lueur clairement prédatrice dans le regard, il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissa sa langue glisser caresser cette chaire rose et désirable, faisant frissonner son vis à vis. Il mordilla la lèvre du bas et ainsi fini par obtenir la permission de s'engouffrer et de rencontrer sa jumelle qui ne désirait que faire sa connaissance.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément faisant passer dans ce baiser ce qu'ils avaient gardé trop longtemps pour eux. Harry agrippa la chemise de Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait, restant tremblant pendant tout cet échange. La chaleur montait au fur et à mesure que la passion les englobait. Draco quitta la bouche tant désirait d'Harry pour partir à la découverte de son corps. Il commença par le coup, laissant des sillons humides sur son passage, il commença par enlever la veste puis par ôter chaque boutons de la chemise du brun alors que ce dernier faisait de même, une fois le torse du survivant complétement dévoilé, il pu enfin se laisser aller à le contempler, à y laisser voyager ses mains puis sa langue, laissant sur son passage quelques traces de morsures, traces qui resteraient bien visible le lendemain. Harry se perdait dans se flot de sensation, jamais il n'avait connu de partenaire aussi doué, il réussissait à lui procurer un plaisir infini alors qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux préliminaire.

Si jusqu'à lors chacun s'était contenu face à ce désir, maintenant ils se sentaient libre de l'exprimer clairement sans aucune retenue. Ils étaient bercés par une atmosphère douce et romantique, le feu de cheminée crépitait joyeusement et semblait danser pour eux. La lumière tamisée ne les rendait que plus beau, alors qu'ils étaient étendu sur une épaisse moquette douce et soyeuse. Harry comprenait enfin tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir durant ces dernières semaines à mesure que son corps s'embrasait sous la bouche experte du blond, il s'agrippait à lui, gémissait sous lui, pour lui. Ils étaient seul au monde et l'anneau qu'ils portaient ne faisaient qu'amplifier le sentiment qu'ils avaient bien fait de se choisir, qu'ils faisaient bien de se laisser aller , de s'offrir à l'autre. Alors que Draco continuait de caresser chaque parcelle de peau à sa porté du bout de sa langue, ses mains vinrent délicatement défaire la ceinture du brun, et emmener à leur suite le pantalon qui devenait réellement trop gênant.

Il continua son excursion glissant sa langue à la lisière du caleçon du survivant. Il se redressa une dernière fois pour être sûr qu'ils étaient réellement sur la même longueur d'onde, quand il plongea dans le regard de son aimé, il ne pu y lire que du désir et de la tendresse, il eu une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser et c'est ce qu'il fît, il fondit sur ses lèvres rougies de ses précédents baisers, et se coucha sur lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections bien présentes. La pièce était empli de leurs gémissements, gémissements qui les rendaient dingue. Ils désiraient tellement ne faire plus qu'un, se fondre en l'autre. Alors que Draco était finalement sûr que son brun était bien consentant, il repartie à l'assaut de cette partie de son anatomie qui n'était pas encore dévoilé. Il refit alors le trajet effectué quelques instant plus tôt, et se retrouva de nouveau à la lisière de ce caleçon qui décidément était vraiment superflu dans un moment pareil. Il le fit glisser laissant alors libre le membre dressé qu'il convoitait tant.

Doucement il le prit en main, il passa tout d'abord sa langue sur toute sa longueur, passant et repassant avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement plus sonore qui résonnait comme une supplique afin de Draco ne s'arrête pas. Ce dernier poursuivit, d'abord sur un rythme assez lent afin d'apprécier chaque instant puis n'y tenant plus sur un rythme plus soutenue. Le brun s'approchait des portes du plaisir à grand pas, Draco s'en aperçut il commença alors à le préparer pour sa venue. Introduisant d'abord un doigt qui glissa facilement grâce à la salive qui s'était écoulé sur son intimité, il entama de lent mouvements, s'apercevant qu'il ne sentait aucune résistance, il en introduisit un deuxième, il observait les réactions de son amant cherchait chaque signe qui lui aurait montré que le brun avait mal, mais il ne lisait que plaisir et abandon.

Harry s'abandonnait complétement si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que les effluves de sa magie commençait à les englober sous l'effet de l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Cette puissance qui avait tant attiré Draco, celle qu'il avait voulu goûter, maintenant il en percevait la saveur, elle l'enivrait, l'entouré, le transportait. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer, qu'il ne le craignait pas mais qu'au contraire il l'aimait. Harry étant suffisamment préparé il supplia Draco de le prendre, de s'enfoncer en lui, de le combler par sa présence, ce que le blond s'empressa de faire. La encore il ne sentit aucune résistance, il s'enfonça en lui, trop doucement pour le brun car ce dernier n'y tenant plus avança lui même son bassin pour l'englober jusqu'à la garde. Draco surpris par se geste ne pu que gémir plus fort sous l'effet de cette sensation. Le corps d'Harry l'épousait complètement comme si il était fait pour lui. Leurs corps s'unissaient, dansaient dans un accord quasi parfait, la sueur ruisselait le long de leur corps les rendant glissant, luisant, la magie les qui les entouraient rendaient le tableau qu'ils offraient presque irréelle. Leurs mouvements se firent plus vigoureux, leurs déhanchements plus endiablés. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux, leurs respirations se faisaient plus hachées au fur et à mesure de leur corps à corps. Harry se savait au bord de la jouissance à mesure qu'il agrippait le dos de son amant, il se répandit en long jet sur le torse de son amant, Draco sentant l'intimité du brun se resserrer autour de son sexe se laissa lui aussi aller à la jouissance. Il s'écroula sur son amant, traversé de soubresaut, et enroulé par la magie de son nouveau petit ami.

Ils restèrent quelques instant lové l'un contre l'autre reprenant leur respiration, Draco regarda alors son amant et lui avoua ainsi son amour. Harry au comble du bonheur, se jeta sur les lèvres du blond afin de lui faire partager la joie et l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant. C'était indéniablement le plus beau Noël de sa vie. La passion de leur baiser réveilla à nouveau leur corps et alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient de nouveau, Draco les transplana dans sa chambre ou ils purent à nouveau se montrer à quel point ils tenaient à l'autre en toute intimité. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de leurs vacances à découvrir chaque zone sensible du corps de l'autre, à se montrer inlassablement à quel point ils s'aimaient s'amusant souvent à allumer l'autre grâce à la bague qu'ils arboraient fièrement.

Toutes les vacances ont une fin et ils durent donc retourner à Poudlard, au préalable ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne se cacheraient pas, et que si leur relation dérangeait hé bien ça ne les concerné pas de toutes façon personne n'était vraiment capable de leur faire peur, du coup ils se rendirent au château complétement serein, épanouie, et plus amoureux que jamais. Bien sûr(vu qu'il faut bien le dire il y a des cons partout) certains n'apprécièrent pas, mais d'autres eux (sûrement des fans de Yaoi) les trouvèrent trop mignons.

Quand pour la première fois ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, ils purent constater quelle ne possédait plus qu'un lit, sur lequel une petite carte était posée. « Tu penseras à remercier ton parrain bien trop curieux pour ce petit aménagement, j'espère que vous serez heureux et que vous passerez outre les préjugés. Sévrus Rogue » Tout deux finirent leur année sans encombre particulière et en ayant les meilleurs notes de leurs promotions (parce que j'ai décidé que non ça serait pas Hérmione). Au moment ou tous s'interrogeaient sur leur avenir, Harry et Draco, qui avaient suffisamment de relation (forcément vu qu'ils ont le directeur dans la poche) restèrent à Poudlard. Draco devint un excellent professeur de potion et Harry quand à lui devient professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Dix ans plus tard.

Alors que Draco se plaisait à humilier un élève qui avait une fois de plus rater une potion, il senti à son annulaire sa bague diffuser une douce et agréable chaleur. Chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, celle qui voulait dire que son amant le désirait, et le désirait maintenant. Draco particulièrement généreux, ne se voyait forcément pas refuser ce plaisir à son partenaire. Il colla alors un devoir à ses élèves, élèves qui connaissaient suffisamment leur professeur pour ne pas le contrarier, ne bronchèrent pas. Le blond sorti alors de sa classe et se rendit dans celle de son amant, qui lui n'avait pas cour.

Lorsqu'il arriva il tomba sur son amant, partiellement nu, alangui sur son bureau et qui le suppliait de venir le prendre de le faire sien. Comment résister à une telle proposition, du coup alors que ces élèves travaillait pour ne pas se prendre de retenue, lui travaillait pour contenter de son mieux le partenaire qu'il aimait depuis déjà dix ans. Harry avait fini par comprendre qu'en effet sa puissance magique n'effrayait en aucun cas son partenaire bien au contraire, et surtout avec les années il avait appris à la contrôler. Il laissa alors des gerbes d'étincelle magique d'échapper de son corps, ce qui ne fit qu'allumer d'avantage le blond. S'en suivit un corps à corps endiablé, ou Draco n'avait de cesse de marquer son aimer alors qu'il se déhanchait en lui, le sexe était toujours aussi puissant que lors de leurs premières fois. Leurs corps ne cessaient de se réclamer inlassablement, alors que le bureau bougeait au rythme de leurs mouvements deux plaintes plus rauques annoncèrent la fin de leur échange.

- Tu sais non pas que ça me dérange de venir te rejoindre pour te faire l'amour, mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'appeler quand je suis en cours, j'ai encore du coller un devoir à mes élèves.

- Je me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre.

- Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco.


End file.
